Buzzing Romance
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Buzz gets into an unexpectedly awkward position when Emily Raydor comes for a visit and shows clear interest in developing a romantic relationship with him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : A couple weeks ago, someone asked me on Tumblr if I know of any fics where Rusty or Buzz (not paired together) date anyone. A few weeks before that, I wrote "Freaked Out" which was about Rusty/Chad, but I wasn't able to find any romance fics for Buzz.  
I've had this idea for several months, but not the time of patience to write it and I wasn't sure if anyone would like reading a romance fic centered around Buzz. But if one person wants it, then I guess there are more who may be interested. So I made the time to write this fic. It will be 2 or 3 chapters long.**

 **The pairing for this fic is Buzz/Emily and I hope you will like it. Since we were never told if Buzz is into men or women, in this fic he will be bisexual. Also, there may be some mentions of Shandy, but they are not the main pairing in this story.**

* * *

He hated it when they left him behind, especially when Provenza got snappy with him and would cut him off in the middle of a sentence, or dismiss his knowledge or the stuff that he learned in his reserve training class.

He also hated it when they let him do the dirty work, digging through long footages, frame after frame to find the evidence that will help them solve a case. Did they even realize how hard and boring that was? And none of them ever tried to mentor him in any way; not even Lieutenant Tao, with whom he usually shared some common interests.

So now they all went out to apprehend several suspects and left him behind to sort through an endless video footage from over a 100 security cameras. He already skipped lunch and he wasn't even halfway through.

The sound of hard soles hitting the linoleum floor of the murder room drew his attention immediately. Usually, he was able to recognize the members of the team by the way they walked. Flynn's steps were always rushed as the soles of his shoes hit the floor with anger or excitement, depending on his mood. Provenza's steps were fast and he usually dragged his feet like a displeased child. Amy's steps were steady and excited fast paced raps. Tao's walk was very soft, barely audible. Julio walked fast like Sykes, but his steps were hard, as he hit the floor with both heal and the toe of his foot. Taylor's walk always reminded him with that of a cat, always sneaking in. Rusty always shuffled his feet and the sound of the Captain's heels could be recognize from a distance. The walk of the person who was approaching now was reminiscent of the Captain's but harder and faster, and the person was not wearing heels but some form of boots, possibly Dr. Marten's or Blundstones. If he had to judge by the sound he'd say it was probably a female, but he didn't know any female in the building who wore boots during the summer and Sykes wore heels today.

Getting up from his seat, he walked towards the entrance to the murder room when he recognized the person coming in.

"Hey, I remember you," Emily Raydor said with a smile that reminded him of her mother. "Buzz, right?"

"Yes, that right," he replied as he looked at the young woman. She was taller and thinner than he remembered and her voice sounded different too.

"Where's everyone?" she asked, noticing the way he regarded her.

"Rolled out. They should be back soon," he said, feeling awkward tension settling in his chest.

"And they left you behind? Don't they need a video guy? That's what you do, right?" she asked.

"Umm, yes, but I'm training to become a reserve police officer too. They went to apprehend a suspect and I have some work to do here, but you can wait for your mother in her office or you can get something to eat or drink in the break room, do you know where that is?"

"I do, but I'd prefer to wait with you. Maybe I can help you with what you're doing?" she offered.

"I guess, but it's gonna be really boring. I'm going over footage and trying to find the moment a murder weapon was tossed in a crowd of people. It's like finding a needle in a haystack," he informed her.

"I've got a good eye and it sounds like you really need some help. Maybe we can split the footage," Emily offered. Buzz looked at her for a moment before he decided to take her up on her offer. Within a couple of minutes he set her up with a laptop and they sat side by side, watching the footage on their laptops.

"So, what are you doing in town?" Buzz asked after a while.

"My father invited me. He wants me to meet his new girlfriend, says he's serious about her. He even paid for my flight ticket," Emily replied, her eyes remaining on the screen.

"Does your mother know you're here?"

"Not yet," Emily responded. "Also, it will probably be best if you don't tell that my dad has a new girlfriend. I'm not sure how it will make her feel. I don't wanna rock her boat or anything."

"Secret's safe with me," Buzz replied with a smile.

"So what weapon are we looking for?" Emily asked as she watched the screen.

"A knife," Buzz responded.

"Any other identifying features I should look for?"

"Not that we know of," Buzz said.

"Wow, that's gonna be a tough one, but I always love a good challenge," Emily smiled. Buzz felt his lips curving upwards in response. She had the brightest smile he's ever seen. He found the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled very intriguing and he thought she was very beautiful. Her mannerism reminded him of the Captain's but aside from that, she looked or sounded nothing like her mother.

"Is this the kind of job that you do all the time?" she asked as they continued examining the footage.

"Sometimes. I also film interviews and I do other techy things here and there," Buzz responded.

"Do you like it?"

"The answer to this is quite complicated, I'm afraid," he said. "But I guess I do. It makes me feel good when I find a good piece of evidence that can be used to persecute a suspect or solve a case. It's an important work and it's the fulfilling part, but stuff like this," he motioned towards the laptop screen. "Sometimes it gets a little boring."

"Well, I guess it's good that I'm here to help you," Emily's voice was cheerful.

"It is," Buzz agreed. "So what about you? Do you like your job?"

"I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't like it. I guess it's not as important as your job; I don't help change people's lives or protect society, but I like to think that when the audience sees me performing my roles well on stage, it makes them happy, at least for a little bit. I guess it's a little important too, right?"

"It sounds important to me. Not everyone has the gift to give others happiness through their art," Buzz said and his voice took on a dreamy quality.

"You sound like you wanted to become an artist," Emily commented.

"Well, I have a film degree, which obviously can be used for artistic purposes, but becoming a police detective is what I wanted to do, so I'm happy to utilize it here."

"That's pretty cool, you know, living your dream. And I'm speaking from personal experience too," Emily said. "I always knew I wanted to be a ballerina."

"That's nice. I never went to a ballet, but I know some ballet plays. Are you in anything right now?" Buzz asked. From the Captain's stories, he knew that Emily very rarely managed to get any time off her job in New York.

"I took a week-long vacation, but when I get back, I'm starting to train for Romeo and Juliet. I am dancing Juliet, of course," Emily replied.

"You must be very good if you got the lead," Buzz complimented her.

"Being good is only part of the deal. It's not enough to only be good. A ballerina has to train to become excellent and then she has to train to become supreme. It's a lot of hard work, actually. Otherwise, even a talented dancer can't deliver the desired results."

"Sounds like you need a lot of discipline," Buzz commented.

"I do, but when I'm on the stage and I know I performed really well, it makes me happy. It makes me feel good about myself; it's very satisfying." Emily's eyes shone as she spoke and Buzz couldn't help but admire her for being so in love with her profession. He could identify to some extent, even if he wished his peers would recognize his hard work every once in a while. "Hey, Buzz, look at this," Emily said as she paused the footage and pointed at the corner of the screen of her laptop. "Is that what we're looking for?" Buzz turned the laptop towards him, zoomed in and rewound the footage several times.

"You found it!" he said, his voice much more excited than he meant for it to sound. "Thank you so much, Emily. This will not only help incriminate one of the suspects, it will also help narrowing down the suspect list." Just at that moment, they heard noise coming from the hall as the rest of the team returned with three suspects and directed two of them to different interview rooms and the third to one of the conference rooms.

"Buzz, did you manage to isolate…" Sharon walked towards him and stopped in her tracks as she saw Emily. "Emily, what are you doing here?" She opened her arms and her daughter walked into them.

"I had some time off and I thought I'd surprise you," Emily responded.

"I'm surprised," Sharon admitted. "And very happy you're here." After Emily stepped out of her arms, Sharon looked at Buzz again. "Where are you with the search for the murder weapon?"

"I found it, or actually, Emily did," Buzz replied. Sharon looked between Buzz and Emily and smiled proudly at her daughter. She knew that Buzz had a lot of footage to go over and if he had done it alone, it could take hours until he found it. She knew he felt underappreciated and she hoped that soon she'll find a way to let him know that she and the squad valued him Buzz. showed her the relevant footage and pointed out the person who tossed the murder weapon away.

"Thank you, Buzz," she said and turned to the rest of the squad. "Lieutenant Tao, Detective Sykes, I think we should interview Ms. Reed first," she said. "Buzz, please set up in electronics and after we're done with the interviews you can take a break."

"Sure," Buzz unplugged and shut down the two laptops he and Emily used. "Thank you for the help, Emily," he said as he left for electronics.

It was an hour and a half later when Buzz was finally able to leave the office and head out for lunch. Ms. Reed confessed the murder as soon as she heard of the footage that showed her tossing away the knife in a crowded rock concert and the other evidence that the squad collected in the crime scene. He was glad that the case was finally closed and that he could finally go on his overdue lunch break.

"Hi there," He heard a familiar voice as he waited for the elevator. "I hoped to see you again today." Buzz turned around to face Emily Raydor.

"Hi," he smiled at her. There was something about her, radiance that illuminated everything around her and changed his mood instantly.

"So I heard you cracked the case," Emily said. Buzz confirmed the fact with a hum. "And my mom still has a lot of work, so I wondered if you'd mind keeping me company."

"Sure, but I'm actually only going out for lunch," he replied.

"Would it be okay if I joined you? I'm starving."

"Be my guest," Buzz said at the same time they heard the ding of the elevator when it reached the 9th floor. He didn't really mind that she joined. In fact, he enjoyed talking to her earlier and it was very rare since anyone in the squad paid any attention to what he had to say. It would be nice to have someone he could talk to without being constantly mocked. "So, what do you feel like eating?"

"Hmm, how about Thai?" Emily asked.

"Thai sounds great. There's a great place I know and it's not far. We could go there, if you don't mind walking," Buzz said and pressed the ground floor button. The elevator doors closed.

"Sure," Emily replied and could barely suppress her smile, which reminded Buzz of the Captain's smile. They reached the ground floor and went out of the elevator and left the PAB. They walked for about ten minutes and it was only when they arrived at the restaurant that Buzz noticed that Emily's fingers were wrapped around his own. He could barely hide his surprise; he couldn't remember when her fingers laced with his and who it was who initiated the handholding, but it felt good and he reluctantly let them go as the hostess led them to their table.

They chatted about their interests and their jobs during their lunch. Buzz couldn't help but being enchanted by Emily's wit and humor and several times during their conversation he felt his fact becoming hot as he blushed.

"Do you want to get a dessert? They have the best Banana Loti you'll ever taste out of Thailand," Buzz said.

"Sure, although I wouldn't have anything to compare it to; I've never been to Thailand," Emily replied. Buzz motioned for the waitress to come over and ordered the infamous Thai dessert.

"I've been there after I graduated from university. I went with my sister. It was a lot of fun."

"I'd like to go someday, but with my schedule it may be a long time before I get to do that," Emily said.

"I hope you get to go," Buzz said. The waitress came over to their table and placed the plate with their dessert. Buzz watched Emily as she took the first bite.

"Oh my God, Buzz! This is divine!" she said, a bit too loudly. Buzz smiled. He never knew anyone who didn't like Banana Loti, especially when it was well made.

"Did I tell you I took some Thai cooking classes when I was there?" he asked.

"You did? That's really cool, Buzz," Emily's eyes lighted up. "So how about you give me a crash course in Thai cooking on our first date?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **While I diligently work on the second chapter, feel free to leave a review or send me a PM and let me know what you think about the story so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **: This chapter is a big shorter, but I hope you will still like it. There will be another one soon.**

* * *

He wasn't sure he heard her correctly. In fact, he was sure that he misheard her. Did she really ask him out? He had to admit, she was a beautiful woman, talented for sure, and a great conversationalist. She was interesting, smart, and wickedly witty and he would pay a full ticket to watch her dance if she was as good as her mother said she was. Her mother – God, she would have his head on a platter if she knew he even considered dating her daughter. Not that he thought he was bad for Emily. He knew he wasn't. He was a good boyfriend to all his previous romantic partners. But he couldn't see a way in which the Captain would give her blessing for one of her subordinates to date her daughter, especially given the fact that this was bound to be a long distance relationship.

"Look, Emily, I would love to give you a crash course in Thai cooking, but I can't date you," he knew if the Captain ever heard of this conversation, she would be angry at him for hurting her daughter's feelings, which he was sure he was doing by refusing to date her. But if that ever happened and she confronted him about it, he would remind her that she always appreciated honesty rather than lying.

"Oh, come on…" Emily protested. "We're having fun, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are, but I can't date you," Buzz repeated.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry, Buzz. I didn't realize… My gaydar is so off most of the time!" A horrified expression spread on Emily's face and Buzz couldn't help but grin.

"Well, not completely off. I'm not strictly gay…" he teased her.

"What do you mean, not strictly gay?" Emily looked at him with utter confusion.

"I date men and women. This is not the reason I can't date you," Buzz said.

"Okay, so… is it because you don't want to date me or is there a reason that prevents you from dating me?" Emily asked.

"You live in New York and your mother is my boss," Buzz said quietly, almost ashamed of his reasoning.

"Aren't you willing to try a long-distance relationship?" Emily asked.

"I would be, if it wasn't for the second reason," Buzz replied.

"Don't tell me my mother scares you," Emily teased him.

"She doesn't scare me, I mean, maybe a little, sometimes… but I feel like if I dated you, things at work may become awkward and I'm just starting my way as a reserve police officer. I don't want things to go bad at work," he explained and Emily sighed.

"Maybe she wouldn't have a problem with us dating. I mean, she's dating Andy and things between them don't seem awkward at all at work, are they?"

"Wait, what? Your mother is dating Lieutenant Flynn?" Buzz asked.

"Aren't you supposed to become a detective one day?" Emily teased him again and his cheeks turned crimson almost immediately. "They have been dating for several months and you didn't even notice. It means that if you and I date, my mother would treat you professionally, just as she does with Andy."

"I'm not sure, Emily. I like you, but I'm still not convinced."

"What if I asked her about it?" Emily suggested.

"No. If you ask her about it, things will still be awkward," Buzz replied.

"Oh, come on, Buzz. Don't you think I can ask my mother about us without her finding out who it is I'm asking about? Give me some credit. I've grown up with a police officer who notices everything. I know very well how to omit details without being found out," Emily said.

"You know what? If you can bring me a recorded proof that your mother wouldn't have any problem with it if we became involved, I will go on a date with you," Buzz relented. Emily smiled triumphantly.

"I see that working with my mom has taught you a thing or two about making a good deal, huh?" she grinned.

"I guess she did rub off on me a little," Buzz admitted. Shortly after the Captain took over the Major Crimes division, he realized that she was a good cop, a great deal maker and he didn't mind learning from her. In fact, he thought she was inspiring, and not as uptight as she seemed to be when she was still leading FID.

"Well, I already told you how much I like challenges. I feel like I'm going to love this one," Emily said.

"I have just one question, though," Buzz started.

"Shoot! Or is it the wrong thing to say to a police officer?" Emily joked.

"Probably." A silly smirk spread across his face.

"I thought so," Emily smiled. "What was the question?"

"How exactly are you planning to ask your mother if she's okay with her daughter dating her subordinate without telling her that it's us you're talking about?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **As I always say, reviews are love. It's very gratifying to know that others are enjoying your story, so feel free to leave a review or send a PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

Emily was pacing back and forth along the stripe of parquet floor that bridged the living room and the dining table. She was trying not to drag her feet, because she knew her mother would hate it if her shoes left marks on the floor. She brought her hand to her mouth, biting her nails, or what was left of them, since she already bit most of them off since she returned from lunch with Buzz.

A sound of footsteps outside the door and the turning of a key in the lock made her stomach clench painfully. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to see who it was, praying to the heavens above that it was Rusty. She nearly jumped through the ceiling when she saw her youngest brother's face. He, however, looked surprised to see her.

"Emily, hi!" he said and his eyes widened at the sight of her. "What, umm, what are you doing here?"

"I've been here the entire day, where were you? I've been waiting for you to get home," she called out.

"Did something happen?" Rusty pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and checked for messages. "I didn't get any messages, is Sharon okay?" The worried expression that spread on his face made Emily regret that she didn't act with more restraint when she approached him.

"Yeah, Mom is fine," she said and noticed the way Rusty exhaled in relief. "Umm, she said you're out investigating something. Not joining the force, are you?" she changed the subject.

"God, no!" Rusty replied.

"So, what are you investigating? Mom said it was related to one of her cases," Emily asked.

"Yeah, she was a homeless girl, Alice, who was murdered and I'm trying to find out her real name before they cremate her body."

"That sounds important," Emily said. "Are you staying safe? You're not hanging out with anyone who could hurt you, right?"

"Don't worry, Emily. I'm fine. So… you said that you waited for me," he asked.

"Yes," Emily said. "There's something I need your help with, but it has to stay between us. No one can hear about it, not Mom, or Andy, or even Ricky. Can you keep a secret?"

"Not if it has anything to do with Jack again. The last time I kept your secret, it turned into a disaster. Did you know that he showed up here drunk and behaved like an ass? You should have seen her face, Emily. She was so disappointed and hurt by the things he said. And you know what? We could have avoided it if you and Ricky told her about his drinking at Christmas."

"What?" Emily felt her heartrate speeding with each and every word of her monologue. "Why didn't Mom tell me about it?"

"For the same reason you didn't tell her," Rusty retorted. Emily's heart sank as she thought of what her mother must have had to face because of her and Ricky's attempt to protect her. "Anyway, if it's about Jack, I'm not helping you out. I've already dealt with my share of addicts."

"It's not about that. It's something else, actually, but you have to promise me that I can trust you," Emily said.

"Okay, but if I feel it might get me in trouble, I'm not doing it," Rusty said. Emily smiled at him widely and felt her heart resuming its previous, excited beating.

"Let's discuss it over dinner. Hamburgers?"

"You definitely know the way into my heart," Rusty smiled.

* * *

Sharon closed the file she's been reading and shut her laptop down. Leaning back in her chair, she curled her fingers around the cop of tea that Rusty placed on her desk and brought it to her mouth, taking a tentative sip to check the temperature. He said earlier that he wanted to talk to her, but he wanted to finish something concerning his Alice research first. She had some work to finish up as well and even though she could tell that it was something important, she assumed that it wasn't urgent if he decided to put it off until later in the evening.

Now he took a seat in the chair in front of her desk and looked at her, his grey eyes expectant. Sharon took another sip of her tea before she nodded for him to speak. He sighed and shoved his iPhone into his pocket.

"Okay, so I don't know how you're gonna take it…" he started and Sharon felt her muscles tensing. Was someone following him again? "But I… ummm, I have a serious question and it's kinda important."

"I'm listening," Sharon smiled at him softly. Hadn't her son already learned that he could tell her anything?

"Well, I wonder, if I started dating someone…" Sharon's eyes lighted up at his words. "Umm… someone who is in the police and is… working for you," Rusty mumbled and Sharon felt her heart starting to race. She couldn't say that she was completely clueless. In fact, she had some suspicions.

"You want to know if I would approve a relationship between someone on my division and one of my children," she spoke slowly, letting every word drag on her tongue. "What do you think?"

"I don't know," Rusty shrugged. "Would you have a problem with that?"

"You are all adults, and while I feel that all Buzz and Julio are both too old for you, Rusty, I wouldn't object it if you dated a police officer closer to your age," Sharon replied. She took a long sip of her tea.

"Would you say the same thing to Emily or Ricky?" Rusty wondered.

"You wanna know if, as a mother, I would give you a different treatment than I would them?" Sharon quirked her eyebrow and smiled. Rusty gave her a quick nod. "Emily and Ricky are both older than you, Rusty, and they've been in relationships before. So yes, if one of them who asked me the same question, I would approve of such relationship."

"Well, that's disappointing." The corners of Rusty's mouth dropped and Sharon put her mug down and walked around her desk. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"No, not really. I think you're fine with it," she grinned. "Give me your phone, please."

"Why?" Rusty looked at her suspiciously.

"Just for a moment, honey," she said and Rusty unwillingly pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Is it still recording?"

"What?" Rusty turned to look at her, his eyes wide.

"Rusty, I'm a detective and I know my kids better than they do themselves. Do you really think I don't know what's going on?" Sharon smirked as Rusty's jaw dropped. "Are you still recording?" she repeated her earlier question and Rusty nodded. "Good." Sharon took a seat on the couch in front of him and brought the phone close to her mouth. "Emily, honey. Please go easy on Buzz. And tell him it's perfectly alright with me if the two of you date. I love you, darling, good night." She handed the iPhone back to Rusty. "Now you can send it to her."

"I was supposed to be discreet about this," Rusty sighed. Sharon shrugged apologetically.

"Would a large bowl of cookie dough ice cream make you feel better about it?" she offered.

"Well, that depends," Rusty smiled. Sharon looked at him curiously. "On whether or not you're going to put chocolate syrup and sprinkles on top." He smiled at her and she responded in kind before she got up and went to the kitchen, leaving Rusty to send Emily the recording of their conversation.

"Here you go," she said as she returned, handing Rusty the bowl and a spoon. She sat back on the couch and watched him eat it, while she ate her own. Her phone buzzed and she placed her bowl down and walked over to her desk, to check her messages.

"Thank you, Mom! I love you too!" Emily's voice was heard when she clicked on the voice message her daughter sent. Texting her daughter with a kiss emoji, she put down the phone and resumed her ice cream eating.

"Do you think it's gonna work out between them?" Rusty asked and Sharon shrugged.

"Maybe," she replied and said. Long distance relationships were hard, especially during the first months, but she hoped that Emily was serious enough about Buzz. The poor man needed some love and Emily had a lot of love to give. And if that relationship made her daughter move back to Los Angeles… well, that would be a bonus Sharon would be more than happy to accept. Closing her eyes, she smiled to herself. Yes, this was definitely a fantasy she was happy to indulge in.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **As always, I'd love to know what you thought of this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


End file.
